Midnight
The young woman, known only as Midnight (ルイスノマー, Mayonaka) is a low S-rank mage currently part of the all-female Light Guild known as Mermaid Heel. She, along with four others, make up a group who call themselves the Klessirpemdo. She is known as a user of Darkness and Shadow Magic and bears the moniker Moon Princess as given to her by Lewis Nomar. She and her group see him as a rival of sorts. Appearence Luna is a young woman with short pink hair that is tied with two side ponytails and teal-colored eyes. She is often seen wearing a dark pink jacket with a buckle containing several throwing knives that goes diagonally from her right shoulder to the left side of her stomach. She wears a pair of light-weight metal gauntlets to protect her hands. She wears a pair of black pants with long greaves the cover the majority of her legs. When she's out in public, she wears a white shirt and gray slacks that reach halfway down her thighs. A pair of flat shoes completes this outfit. Personality Due to her upbringing, Midnight vary rarely shows her emotions to people. This misconception of character often passes her off as a "bitchy" individual who is very hard to please. However, in the company of those she cherishes, she tends to open up more. She takes her defeats hard, which tends to suggest that she is a sore loser and will work herself to the bone in order to improve her skills, as evident with her constant losses to Lewis, even when she has her team with her. History From what little of her history that Midnight has revealed, it is safe to assume she was orphaned at a young age and sent to the Tower of Heaven to work. There, she met four other girls who would become the recruits of her new group. After their escape with the rest of the refugees, they stuck together. They learned how to fight, to steal, how to use their magic. A few years afterward, they met a bounty hunter whom they tried to steal from. Up until that point, they had never failed to recover items from their targets. However, they had met their match. He defeated all five of them soundly, without his magic, or his blade. He introduced himself as Lewis Nomar and told them of the potential he saw in them. He directed them to Mermaid Heel and told them to improve. He left them shortly after buying them some food and new clothes and, as he suggested, they made their way to Mermaid Heel where they became members. They formed their group the Klessirpemdo with a goal in mind: Defeat Lewis Nomar, to prove to him that the help he provided, no matter how meager it might have been in the eyes of others, their potential had not been wasted. Equipment Dystopia: This blade is a weapon that had been bought for her by Lewis after losing to him a second time. The chinese blade had a sharp, lightweight blade that made deflecting attacks easier. However, the downside to this blade is that the sword is not designed for blocking heavy swings. If enough force is applied, the blade can be broken. Throwing Knives: Midnight carries several throwing knives within the belt that drapes across her body. Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō) Shadow Magic (陰魔法, Kage Mahō) Skills and Attributes Ways of Combat & Physical Attributes *'Expert Swordsmanship' *'Hand-to-hand combatant' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Agility' *'Enhanced Durability' Magical Attributes *'Large Magic Reserves' *'Magic Sensor' Author Notes & Trivia Midnight's appearence is based off of Luna from Soul Calibur 3's "Chronicles of the Sword" mode. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Mermaid Heel